


ice warm

by whinyMelon



Series: too in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canada, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Winter, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whinyMelon/pseuds/whinyMelon
Summary: emotions were overflowing while Mark and Yukhei spend their first day in Mark's old couch in his hometown, Canada.





	ice warm

**Author's Note:**

> it's awfully short.

Mark smiles fondly, feeling so in love with the boy sitting in his parents' living room from the kitchen. Although Yukhei is way bigger than Mark, somehow, he looks smaller with the tip of his nose and ears bright red and his body hunched. Mark's mom nudges him, giggling.

"Go ahead, get the poor boy a blanket." She shakes her head lightly with a smile.

Mark scratch the back of his neck, blushing as he leads himself out of the kitchen to his childhood room, chuckling at himself.

He came back to Yukhei right after with a cartoon character, _Snitch_ printed blanket, wrapping the large boy carefully. Arms around Yukhei’s neck, face just inches away, Mark giggles, “Better?” he plants a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend’s red nose.

“Even better if you’re in my arms,” Yukhei grins like a fluffy big bear.

Mark scrunches his nose, looking away for a second, and pull the blanket over his body and dive into Yukhei’s chest with a laugh. Yukhei joins him laughing like they always do, as if the world is only theirs to live, together and none other. It’s moments like this that Mark feels the most in love with Yukhei. When he feels somehow full and content and free. No, it’s not the presence of Yukhei’s whole figure, close or far to him but it’s the very assurance feeling Mark can feel within his very own soul, love; he dares to say.

Mark holds Yukhei’s left hand in his small ones, “You’re weak, Yukhei.” He squints his eyes, “It’s not that cold.”

The latter raise his eyebrows with a toothy grin plastered on his face, “Excuse me, Lee Minhyung but you grew up here. The snow in Canada is just too much for me to handle.”

The two of them laughs together, a kiss planted on Mark’s hair and they tighten their hold onto each other.

“Tomorrow morning,” Mark says excitedly, “let’s build an army of snowmen of our own.” Mark pulls himself away from Yukhei to look at his boyfriend’s face.

“What?” Yukhei laughs. “Mark we’re 20.”

“Yeah, and we call each other baby so what’s your point, _baby_?” Mark pouts, although he knows he will win, he wants to feel powerful once awhile. “I’ll make you breakfast and wake you up with extra kisses if you agree.”

“On it.” Instantly Yukhei replies with a grin from ear to ear. “Breakfast in bed prepared by baby lion is the best.”

A choking sound comes from behind them, “Ew, baby lion? Are you for real?” a voice speaks from behind them. It’s Mark’s older brother.

Yukhei shrinks himself into the sofa.

“Fuck off!” Mark shoos him away, his soft sweet voice became deep, loud and clear.

“Minhyung watch your mouth young boy.” Mark’s mom scolds from the kitchen.

Mark mumbles to himself, sighing about his older brother and said, “He never dated anyone anyways so who is he to talk?!”

Mark snuggles into his big bear-like boyfriend's chest and they stayed like that in silence. Yukhei's heartbeat is calm and steady. While Mark fiddles with the hem of Yukhei's shirt, long fingers run through his hair gently. It feels like it's just the two of them. It feels like the world is theirs. Mark listens closely to Yukhei's breathing as well, gentler and calmer compared to when they make love.

"Yukhei," Mark tilts his head up, "I love you." he kiss Yukhei's chin. "Let's take care of each other, hm?" suddenly Mark feels sentimental.

Yukhei is a little taken aback by the last line, eyes wide, eyebrows knitted together and lips jutting out in confusion. "Of course, Mark. Of course. We'll take care of each other." he smiles and kiss Mark's forehead. "Is everything alright baby?"

Mark's eyes start to water, "I love you. I'm very thankful of you. Thank you for coming to my childhood house." his voice wavers.

"Mark," Yukhei chuckles, pulling Mark's face into his chest and a drop of tear rolls down his cheek. “I love you.” Yukhei run his fingers in the smaller boy’s hair and massage his scalp.

Mark allow himself to cry into the latter’s chest as he tries to push away the thought of something rather scary. Listening the Yukhei’s heart beating, a thought of Yukhei _leaving_ him came across his mind earlier.

Mark promises himself to love Yukhei and take care of him with his all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! leave a kudos and comment your thoughts~~


End file.
